huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dara
Dara was the merged tribe from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Dominated by a trio of women, the Dara tribe was welcomed with numerous little alliances and blindsides. In the end, the Chan Loh women flew under the radar when necessary but also made some bold moves at the very end to ensure all three made it to the end. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Astrid, a feminist protestor who was apart of the 2017 Women's March on Washington. *Chris, after not having his right leg since birth, he is a Canadian track and field paralympian. *Courtney, an artistic and creative professional model, most recognisable by her lusciously thick eyebrows. *Courtney, the owner of a novelty gifts company that supplies national and international retailers. *Dre, a Montreal masters student who is most recognisable for her close to shaved head. *Grainne, the owner of her own make-up studio in Northern Island and professional business woman. *India, a graceful professional model, most recognisable by her bright pink to purple gradient hair. *Isaiah, a building contractor and concreter who has two young daughters but is looking for love. *Paisley, a British tattoo artist and occasional receptionist who enjoys socialising with her clients. *Sasha, a Brooklyn drag queen, designer, creative director and illustrator. *William, a Quebec marketing student and blogger who is obsessed with social media. Tribe History The Chan Loh and Gondol tribes merged into the black Dara tribe on Day 20. The post switch alliances proved to be the more important than original tribal lines. Isaiah and Paisley, despite wanting to work with original To Tang couldn't because Astrid and Chris were now in opposing alliances. Meanwhile, Courtney and India, with switch member Grainne, realigned with Sasha from original Gondol and his new ally, Chris. The majority at post switch Gondol, Astrid, Courtney W., Dre and William were now in the minority of this tribe. Three Hidden Immunity Idol's were also in play, one from India, Dre and Chris. India was the only person to reveal the idol, being at the tribal council to save herself. At the first immunity challenge, India won immunity. With her strong alliance of five, she wanted to get rid of the duo that was Isaiah and Paisley. At tribal council, the flirty To Tang couple voted for Astrid, the post switch Gondol voted for Sasha but the majority of five voted out Paisley, making her the first member of the jury. Following the vote, it was clear that the post-Chan Loh alliance was in the majority. Isaiah, now without his ally, joined the minority Gondol alliance. This now created a 5-5 split within the tribe. Dre and William, who had never worked with Isaiah before, didn't trust him completely and were under the impression that he was working with the Chan Loh majority. Following the immunity challenge, the Gondol members wanted to be finally rid of India. Chris believed that he was the target of his enemies and played his idol out of fear. This removed the two rogue votes that Dre and William placed on him at tribal council and made the three Gondol votes for India less important. The Chan Loh Alliance remained a tight alliance of five and with the majority, voted out Astrid. Sasha and Chris were apart of the Chan Loh alliance of five along with Courtney N., India and Grainne. However, they felt they had less power than the women and were getting close to each other. Sasha and Chris approached the Gondol alliance, wanting to get rid of any of the power trio. Dre and William, as a tight duo within Gondol, wanted to make a big move and have a sense of power. They approached the Chan Loh girls and said that Chris and Sasha were trying to get rid of them. The girls brought them to the alliance in the hopes of blindsiding Chris. The Gondol alliance saw that Dre and William were going to make a move against them and instead changed their target to William, where they believed the Chan Loh girls would switch to that vote. At tribal, Chris, Sasha, Isaiah and Courtney W. voted for William but the majority blindsided Chris. Needing Dre and William for the numbers, Sasha told them to vote for Grainne with him, Courtney W. and Isaiah. Although the pair weighed up their options, they felt it was best to remain loyal for the time being and told Grainne of Sasha's plan. Grainne relayed this information to India and Courtney, resulting in him being voted out at tribal council. Dre and William felt now was the time to flip to the minority. They all voted for Courtney, but she already knew of this plan. At tribal, Courtney played her idol and out of fear, so did Dre on herself. This was a fatal move for Dre because the Chan Loh girls voted for William and with the only votes that counted, he was made a member of the jury. With a growing sense of power, the Chan Loh girls refused Dre's offer to return to the alliance. At tribal, the trio voted for Dre and the minority voted for Courtney. Grainne persuaded Isaiah at the revote to vote with them, eliminating Dre. Isaiah immediately regretted the decision and needed to win individual immunity to get to the end. He failed his mission and with no reason to stay around, the girls voted him out. Courtney W. was quiet throughout most of the game, but shone when his name was on the chopping block. He approached Grainne, whom he had a strong alliance with on original Chan Loh, in the hopes of flipping the game. Grainne however wanted to remain loyal, but promised that if he won individual immunity, she would join him. Courtney didn't win the challenge and he was the last of the Chan Loh alliance's victim. After countless attempts to avoid their dominance, the Chan Loh girls made it to the Final Three. The jury praised Grainne's social game and Courtney's idol play to blindside William but felt that there was no strong hold on the game as a whole by either of them. India was praised for her strong start, middle and end of the game but showing her cards when she needed and hiding them when it was too risky. In the end, India was unanimously given the title of Sole Survivor over Courtney and Grainne. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Kaôh Rōng Tribes